Hate Love
by EndlessLiason
Summary: Elizabeth Webber has always loved the thought of being in love with Jason and having a happy family, but how many times can love backfire on you before you completely give up on it. Does she hate love or just this crazy love they share?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Why did I put myself through this again? What is so great about his love that I got so lost in it? I have compromised myself yet again, for a man whose love is like a revolving door. When will I learn?

Every wall I'd built against the pain his love had caused me came tumbling down the moment I knew he was alive. The walls that protected me not only from him, but myself as well. It was almost as if they completely gave way without putting up a fight and my mind was flooded with dreams of a life never lived. I found a way to let him in again, even if it was at the risk of losing who I am. Because that's the cost every time I get involved with Jason Morgan. I lose myself in him and become someone I never want to be again. Pieces of the woman I have become begin to chip away revealing a very cunning, deceitful, and vengeful Lizzie Webber.

It's quite ironic really, that the man whose love and embrace that once brought me security now brings out my inner demon. Lizzie, is why I swore to never fall in love with Jason again. She is the part of me that is addicted to this crazy rollercoaster ride called "love" Jason and I got on all those years ago. I can't live my life like that anymore. I can't love him anymore. It hurts too much. I've come to hate the one thing I've wanted so desperately my whole life, LOVE.

Love was the most fleeting emotion in our relationship. One minutes it's there and the next it's completely gone. Almost as if it was never there to begin with. Hell I'm beginning to doubt if it was ever real. Maybe, I am the goody goody muffin face who saw a chance at being with the bad boy and couldn't handle it or better yet the one-night stand who wouldn't go away. I just don't know anymore.

What I do know is, is that Elizabeth "Lizzie" Webber is taking a sabbatical from love and all things Jason Morgan. Let Jason enjoy life with Sam, Carly and Sonny. As for me, I think I'll take up where Patrick left off before he fell in love with Robin. I am the town pariah after all and nothings hotter than a bad girl.


	2. Chapter 1

"Elizabeth."

I look up from the pile of paperwork I'm trying to finish before my shift over. "Jason. What do you want?" I ask shorty.

He looks somewhat affronted by my attitude. What did he expect after what he accused me of the other night?

"Look I know your upset about the other night," I scoff at his comment and he continues "but you have to understand where we were coming from." So they are a we now. He sure didn't waste any time with that one. Hell, does he ever? I tune back in to what he is saying, "you did lie for seven months about knowing who I am just so you could be with me. It isn't quite a stretch to think that you may have tried to take advantage of Jake's fears to get me back."

In that instant I saw red. My hand automatically flew to his face catching him by surprise. This Jason has never gotten a taste of Lizzie Webber before. Well, time for an introduction.

"You son of a bitch. Don't you ever insinuate that I would use the most horrific time in _my_ son's life just to get you back." The way I said, "you" sounded like I was describing something vile and in that moment I was. I am seething with rage.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"No. For once I'm doing the talking. Yes, I lied to you about your precious life with Sam, Danny, Carly and Sonny, but that lie only involved you. My son is in therapy right now, with Franco for God's sake, because these incidents have brought back traumas that Jake's too scared to relive. He wakes up at night screaming and when I ask what the dreams were about he just shuts down. I've looked into Jake's eyes Jason and what I see scares me? Franco said that Jake, is you in your Stone Cold enforcer mode: cold, silent, calculating and seething with rage below the surface. Do you honestly think that in order to get you back I would jeopardize my son's sanity? I have news for you Jason Morgan. You're not that worth it."

I see him flinch at the venom from words, but I do not care. I am through letting him and his merry band of followers place their judgements on me.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. We are only going off what we found and right now there isn't much of anything. I know that you love the boys and I apologize for saying you would take advantage of Jake's situation like that."

"It's not that you said it. It's that you actually thought that I would do something like that." I always felt that no matter what misunderstandings we may have had that Jason and I knew each other, but once again, I'm wrong.

Jason runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "Do you think this is easy for me, Elizabeth? I trusted you more than anyone and then you trampled my trust." We both froze realizing what he had just said.

I am instantly transported back to the penthouse when I found out Sonny was alive and I'd said almost those exact words.

"Do you realize how foolish I feel right now? Do you even care that you've trampled my trust? Or that you've ruined any chance that we ever had at being together? Or is that a small price to pay knowing that you did your job the way Sonny wanted?" I see my younger self ask.

Jason stutters out, "And, and I tried to warn you. I told you there'd be things that I can't tell you." He looks at me for understanding, but there is none. "Come on, I didn't like that I was hurting you and lying to you, but lives were at stake. And that's just part of my job."

Excuses. Excuses. Excuses. "Where does the truth fit in or the trust? I turned myself inside out to prove that I deserved both from you. And not only did you go and throw it in my face. You do something that makes it impossible for me to trust you."

And there it was the truth behind it all. In all the years we have spent together Jason and I never truly trusted one another. Looking back, we were always telling a lie or a half-truth to spare the other. There was never one hundred percent honesty in our relationship and that's what caused us to fail time and again.

Jason asks, "Did we always fight about trust and the truth?"

"I don't think there was ever a time that we didn't," I answer with a weak smile.

"Look Jason, I have a lot files to finish before my shift ends and I really don't feel like standing around and rehashing past deeds with you, so if you don't mind" I point my pen in the direction of the elevators.

"Yeah. Sure. Sam and I'll continue looking into the break-in and give you a heads up when we find out anything. I still think it's a bad idea for you and the boys to stay at the house."

"I can take care of me and my children. As far as you and Sam looking into the case, don't bother, I already have someone on it. But do let Sam know that I appreciate her concern," I say sarcastically and roll my eyes.

"Is this really how it's going to be? Elizabeth, Jake is my son too and I care about your kids. Sam is just trying help."

"I rather take help from Helena Cassadine than trust Sam with the safety of my children," I say venomously.

"Wow. Sam said you hated her, but now I see how much. You can't even be rational when it comes to her." Jason stands there shaking his head at me.

"You know what she's right. I can't stand a single hair on her pretty little head and that will never change. Now if you don't mind stepping the hell away from my station, I have very important work I have to get back to."

"Fine, but we are not finished talking about this," he relents unhappily.

"Trust me Jason, I am very much done. There is nothing left to say between us, unless it relates to Jake."

"You don't mean that."

"For the first time in my life, I do. Goodbye, Jason."

I don't know if it's the resolute way I said it or the tired look in my eyes, but Jason finally walked to the elevators and left.

"Nurse Webber! Those files aren't going to get inputted into the system themselves. Get back to work." Epiphany always knew how to crack that whip.

"Sorry, Epiphany. I'm almost finished."

"Good. Because I'm taking you out tonight." The way Epiphany is smiling has me nervous.

"I can't. I don't have a sitter," I try to say.

"Honey, I've got that covered. Sabrina will watch the boys tonight. It's time we get you out of this funk and back out there," Felix chimes in.

"I don't know about the whole dating thing. I just want to focus on the boys right now."

"Even mothers need to have a good time every once in a while. And we never said you had to date. There are plenty of hot single young men in Port Charles to occupy your time."

"Come on, Nurse Webber let your hair down and relax a little. Who knows a walk on the wild side might excite you or at the very least get your panties out of a bunch." Great, they even got Franco in on this.

"Fine. Fine. But we'll see whose calling who a cab at the end of the night," I say smirking.

As I get back to work, I don't see the three smile and high five behind my back.

In a distant corner, someone stands lurking and he smiles at what he's overheard. Nurse Elizabeth Webber seems quite intriguing.


	3. Chapter 2

"Uh. I feel like I'm dying," I say as I roll over in bed. I try reaching for my bedside clock, but it's not there. Damn, my bedside table isn't even there.

"What the hell?"

Knowing the only way to figure out what is going on is to actually open my eyes I prepare myself for a searing migraine that is about to hit as soon as I do. After my eyes adjust to the light, I realize I am not in my room. Hell, I am not even in a room in my house.

I take a deep breath. "Okay, Lizzie don't panic," I say to myself. That is until I feel a hand sliding up my thigh and the sounds of someone stirring beside of me. Holy crap.

"Hmm. Good morning beautiful."

I am too freaked to even roll over. Whoever is beside me places a gentle kiss in the crook of my neck, and I fly out the bed. Only realizing my mistake when I notice that I have absolutely no clothes on. I immediately reach for the bed sheet wrapping it around my naked body.

"Liz, are you okay? You seem a little frazzled."

At this point, I am steering at him in total disbelief. My heart is pounding so loudly I can hear it in my ears.

How did I get here? Who is he? God, his body, looks amazing. Focus Lizzie. "Who are you? How did I get here? Did we...," I hear myself rattle out.

"Very funny," he laughs. After looking at me for a few seconds, he realizes that I am not joking. " You're not kidding. You really don't remember last night."

"No, I don't, and I would really appreciate it if you would answer my questions." I wrap the sheet a little tighter around myself. I didn't mean to sound so rude, but I just woke up in bed with a random man.

"All right. I'm Griffin. We met last night at the Floating Rib. We drank, danced and played pool most of the night. I even met your friends Epiphany, Felix, and Franco."

"We danced," I say skeptically. "I don't dance."

"Well you could have fooled me," he says trying to hold in his laugh. "You caused quite a commotion when you started dancing on the bar. I even had to punch a guy in the jaw trying to keep his hands off you." He smiles to himself but does not say more.

"Great. I got wasted and made a total fool out of myself." This is exactly why I don't let Lizzie out. "That still doesn't answer the question of how I got here and if we had...you know what last night?" I couldn't bring myself to say the word. Having sex with a man, I did not know was so not me.

"We made a wager on our last game of pool. If I won, I would give you a mind-blowing kiss that would get you to forget any man you had ever been with and if you won we'd just chalk it up to an awesome night spent in good company."

"I guess I lost."

"No, actually you won. I was going to admit defeat and call it a night when you came around the pool table and kissed me."

"I kissed you? Me? Elizabeth Imogene Webber?"

"You did and let's just say I was the one who ended up forgetting every other woman I had been with after that. One thing led to another, and you told me you didn't want to end the night there, so we got a taxi and came back to my place."

"And my friends didn't try to stop you or me?"

"Quite the opposite. They practically threw us out the door. Franco said you were in need of a good time."

"I'm going to kill them." How could they do this to me?

"In their defense, we did have a good time. Dear, I say an excellent time judging by the sounds you made last night, the scratches on my back and the love bites on your body. We were both pretty sated when we finally fell asleep." He gave a devilishly sexy smirk that sent heat throughout my body. Then it hit me what he'd just said.

"Love bites!" I ran to the mirror adjacent to the door and examined the damage. He wasn't joking when he said on my body. I had hickey marks on my neck, chest, and inner thighs. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's no big deal. A little makeup and no one will notice," Griffin says behind me with a hand on my shoulder. I know he is trying his best to comfort me. I turn around to face him and get lost in his eyes.

"Wow, you have beautiful eyes." I curse myself mentally stepping out of his reach.

He smirks. "Thanks."

"Look, Griffin, that was not me last night. I don't just go around kissing and having one not stands with guys I just met. I am going through a messy breakup, so my friends decided to take me out last night."

"Elizabeth, I get it. Trust me, I don't go around sleeping with every beautiful pair of eyes that crosses my path either. Believe it or not but I used to be a man of the cloth. There is just something about you..."

"A woman who needs saving," I say dryly.

"No," he shakes his head standing in front of me, "a woman ready to take chances. A woman ready to head out on her own. Very much like myself when I decided my life was meant to take a different path. It's still my calling to help people just not in the way I thought I was." After placing a stray strand of hair behind my ear, Griffin gently strokes my cheek.

What is it about this man that draws me in like a magnet? Could it be that he really seems to understand me? " What do you..."

I am interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing causing us to step apart once more. We look around in search of where the sound is coming. Griffin finds it under my lace panties of all places. Not knowing what to say I just put the phone to my ear and say "hello."


	4. Chapter 3

"Hello."

"Hey. Eliza.." Jason! I panic and hang up the phone.

Griffin chuckles. "What was that about?"

"It was my..." I jump when the phone rings again.

"Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure," he smirks "I'll get some pants on and make us coffee."

My eyes are drawn to him, admiring his every move as he walks across the room. Last night is still fuzzy to me, but I know there is no denying the physical attraction I feel toward this man.

The phone continues to ring bringing me out of my thoughts.

I take a deep breath before answering. "Jason."

"Yeah. Look I know you're pissed at me, but we're supposed to be meeting Jakes teacher today. "

"Oh, no. Is that today?"

I start running around the room looking for my clothes. Griffin finds my dress and hands it to me before leaving the room.

"Yeah. We've been waiting for the last fifteen minutes. Where are you?"

"Where am I? I'm..." Well, I am not telling him that I'm in the home of some random guy I hooked up with last night. Better to give him a little of the truth and mix it with a lie.

"I'm with Felix. He took me out last night, so I crashed at his place."

At that exact moment, Griffin shouts, "Elizabeth how do you like your coffee?" I internally cringe. This just keeps getting better.

"Cream and sugar, please," I shout back.

Jason's voice takes on a very icy edge when he asks, "Who was that?"

"Uh... Felix's friend. He crashed here too."

"Hmph. That's funny I talked to Felix this morning and he didn't mention you being at his house." I can hear the sound of disbelief in his tone.

I try to steer our conversation back on track and off of my whereabouts."Well, that's weird. But, don't worry. I'm on my way. I'm heading out the door now."

"Fine," he says in a clipped tone. "I'll see you when you get here."

He hangs up the phone before I can reply. Great! Another argument. I rush down the hall attempting to zip up my dress, almost knocking Griffin over.

"Whoa. Slow down." His smile is so electrifying.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I forgot I have an important meeting this morning."

"Okay," he says placing the coffees on the hall table. "Here let me help you zip up that dress."

Before I can protest, he spins me around. He keeps one hand on my shoulder tenderly massaging it. The other slides ever so lightly down my spine causing my breathing to become labored. God, what is he doing to me? As I regain my senses, I notice his hand is resting on my hip as he places feather light kisses up my neck. When did zipping up a zipper become so sensual?

Breathing still labored I say in no more than a whisper, "I really have to go."

I hear my zipper zip into place. "Well, let me put some clothes on and I'll give you a ride."

"I don't know. I don't want you to have to go out of your way." I nervously tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's not. I have a lunch date in an hour anyway."

"Oh," I say casting my eyes down to my feet.

Of course, he's meeting someone else. A guy as good looking as Griffin must have women throwing themselves at him all the time.

He must have seen the dejected look in my eyes because he quickly explained, "It's not an actual date, date. It's more of a business meeting to discuss a possible job offer. "

"Oh, okay, " I say with somewhat of a smile on my face. Griffin smirks at my change in mood.

"Just give me five minutes and we'll be on our way."

"Fine, but make it quick I really need to be there like now."

Griffin is back in record time and we make our way to his car.

Once, he is in the driver's seat he asks where to. Well, it's not like he won't find out eventually.

"Port Charles Elementary." I wait for his surprised reaction, but it never comes. He simply nods his head and smiles before pulling off. I can't help but think "Is that it!" I just told him that I'm heading to P.C. Elementary and I am sure that he can deduce what that means. I feel like there is a big neon sign above my head saying, "Caution mother of three."

After driving in silence for a few minutes, Griffin finally speaks. "So, you're a mom," he says matter of factly.

"Yep."

"You know that doesn't make me like you any less." He places his free hand on my thigh and gives it a squeeze. He really needs to stop that. My mind can't focus on anything but his touch.

"How can you like me? We've only spent one night together. You know nothing about me and I don't know anything about you."

"I know that I feel a connection with you and I'm pretty sure you feel it too."

"I feel like you need to stop rubbing my thigh because I can't think! This is crazy! I have a life and boys who depend on me to be responsible. This whatever it is, what we did last night is not it's not who I am anymore."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth Webber. Mother of three amazing boys. A respected nurse at General Hospital. Most recently the town pariah." Griffin grins as I try to catch my breath.

"You're also human, Elizabeth. We're all searching for that deep emotional connection with another person."

"Trust me I've had my share of deep emotional connections. They tend to leave misery in their wake."

"Fine. How about we get to know each other as friends?"

"Friends?" I am skeptical that I can remain just friends with this man. He brings out a very uninhibited side of me.

"Yeah. After all, I am new in town. I'll need someone to show me around."

I quirk a brow in his direction and Griffin laughs. His happy spirit is so infectious that I can't help but to laugh along.

"All right. You've convinced me."

"Good because we're here." I look out the window to see that we are parked in front of the school.

"Already. Well, thanks for the ride."

"Anything for a beautiful lady." I blush.

Griffin leans forward and places a tender kiss on my lips.

"I thought we agreed on being friends."

"Hey. You can't blame a guy for trying." He raises his hands up in surrender.

"Uh huh. Well here's my number if you want to call or not."

"Oh, I'll call."

As I step out the car I spot Jason standing by the main doors and he doesn't look happy. I brace myself for the argument that I know is coming.

"Lizzie! You forgot your phone."

Griffin approaches me placing a hand on my back. "Thanks."

"Do you know that guy?"

"Yeah," I say chancing a glance at Jason. He looks beyond pissed. " We'll talk later, okay."

"Are you sure?" Griffin is hesitant to leave me alone with Jason. Who could blame him?

"Trust me. I can handle him." I place a kiss on his cheek and head up the stairs.

"So that's Felix's friend?"

"Yep."

XXX Thank you to everyone who supports Hate Love. I lost my muse for a while, but she's back! Due to family, work, and life, in general, I will update the story once a month. To those who asked there will be a Liason end game, but I think Liz needs to live life for herself for a while. This story is all about the evolution of the characters. I'm thinking old school fan fiction 50-100 chapters. Let me know what you guys think. XXX


End file.
